


The Miscellaneous Misadventures of Midori Gurin

by someuncreativity



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someuncreativity/pseuds/someuncreativity
Summary: A green-haired girl named Midori Gurin has many misadventures that have no relation to one another. Also, I'm writing this to make sure that y'all know I'm still writing on AO3.NOTICE: Any content from Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev. This is only a fan-written parody.Also, no, this isn't a serious thing. I'm just writing this for fun.





	The Miscellaneous Misadventures of Midori Gurin

(November 3, 8:15 am, Class 1-2, Midori plays on her phone and quietly hums a tune as the teacher continues role call.)

Ms. Aburaya: Hazu Kazibuchi?

Hazu: (raises hand) Present, miss.

Ms. Aburaya: Iruka Dorufino?

Iruka: I'm here.

Ms. Aburaya: Midori Gurinishi? (Midori is still playing on her phone.) Midori?

Hazu: (taps on Midori's shoulder) Midori! You're being called.

Midori: (stops humming and turns off phone) I'm being called? For what? Did I win something?

Ms. Aburaya: (sigh) At least you're here. (turns around and writes on the board) Today we will be learning about the area of a circle. To begin, we must first know that...

(Midori begins to look out of the window at birds flying in and out of the trees. She wonders why so many birds are flying. And why all of them are black and red. She then came to realize that it was just a sign that YandereDev would be answering her e-mail. Suddenly, a swarm of the birds flew in through the window, dispersing shards of glass everywhere and causing everyone - except Midori, of course, because half of the windows in the city have been destroyed by these birds - to scream and duck their heads. As the birds fly around, a black-and-red pigeon comes to Midori with a white letter sealed with a pink heart sticker tied to its leg with a red string. Midori unties the string and opens the letter with fated breath. Inside the envelope is folded-up sheet of pink stationery reading "No, Midori, we aren't changing your character into a "primordial entity watching over Ayano." That would break the scope of the game." Midori read the letter, her heart broken - I mean, how could anyone _possibly_ reject her absolutely brilliant idea? She sat up from her desk and grabbed her bookbag.)

Ms. Aburaya: Hey! You can't leave class!

Kokoro: You really think we have to follow that now?

Hazu: K-Kokoro has a point. The quicker she gets out, the better.

Midori: I'm going up to YandereDev about this!

Kokoro: About a bunch of pigeons flying through the glass? Also, who is YandereDev?

Midori: What? No! (holds up letter) He rejected my idea for the game! I'm gonna say some things to him.

Ms. Aburaya: You're not leaving class for that!

Iruka: Miss, nobody cares. Please, do leave, Midori. Your homicidal birds are just going to break more glass.

(In a second, Midori opened the door and ran out of the classroom.)


End file.
